Benutzer:Monstachen
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zu viel Monstachen macht krank ! x) ---- Hey Leutz :] - Stimmungs Bünde - --Immer da zum helfen-- - manchmal auch nicht - Soo Ja ich bin Im Narutopedia ;D Monstachen liebt Gaara Über mich... # !! Mein Handy bleibt auch nachts an !! # """richtige männer drücken frauen beim küssen an die wand""" # ""Mein Lehrer hat keine Ahnung! Dauernd fragt er mich! # "Harry Potter und ein Stein" Fans # "Scheiß Gymnasier!" - "Das heißt Gymnasiast, du Spast!" # -_°°Nur Profis fallen vom Pferd°°_- # 1994-da sind die besten geboren # 22. Februar - Geburtstagskinder! # Abi 2013 - Wittekind Gymnasium # aha. schön für dich. # ANNA! # Blama-Süchtig? - Aber immer !! # brünett ist das schönere blond # Das Badezimmer muss warm sein, wenn ich aus der Dusche komme. # Das-ist-das-Haus-vom-Nikolaus-Maler # Der einzige Arzt, der Chuck Norris behandeln darf, ist Dr. House # Die Jungfernhaut ist die Haut die abhaut wenn die Vorhaut zuhaut # Die Knöpfe von der Bettdecke gehören nach unten beim Schlafen! # Es heißt ALS und nicht WIE! # Gehlenbeck is vorm Berch!! # Grundschule Gehlenbeck -- da war ich!! # Hart, Härter, Härtel # Heiners Sommerkinder # Hilfe: Meine Klasse benimmt sich wie ein Kindergarten! # Hätte Hannibal Rom besiegt müssten wir kein Latein lernen # Ich darf das!! - Ich bin ein Määädchen :P # ich frage immer " was? " obwohl ich es verstanden habe # Ich habe Angst vor dem The Ring-Mädchen! # ich hasse Leute, die kein "TH" in Englisch aussprechen können # Ich klaue IKEA Stifte # Ich lese die Shampooflasche unter der Dusche # Ich liebe Mc Flurry mit Smarties ! ♥♥♥ # Ich träume so real, dass ich denke, es wäre wirklich passiert # Ich will einen großen Bruder mit hübschen Freunden! # Ich würde lernen, wenn ich kein ICQ hätte =) # Ich ziehe an Türen, auf denen dick und fett DRÜCKEN steht.™ # IKEA ist genauso toll wie shoppen # Jeder braucht eine dicke Schwester dei Katja oder Xenia heißt # jungs gehen imma dann zum friseur wenns grad am besten aussieht! # kleine kinder mit bällen machen mir angst # Latein ist ein Arschloch # Leute, die Sätze gerne mit drei Punkten beenden... # Lila und Türkis ! Wir lieben es ! # Lübbecke ist eine Weltmetropole # Mario Barth hat einfach Recht!! # Meine große Schwester ist kleiner als ich # Mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule. Was denn sonst? # Mädchen dürfens auch! - Ich glotz Jungs auf den Arsch # Narbe am Kinn Club # Neues vom Wixxer© # Nicht-Erwachsen-Werden-Wollen # Reitsport = Mein Sport # Scheiße,war das wieder peinlich... # TuRa Brüggen # Veltins V+ KOLA ♥ # Wann sterbe ich endlich, weil ich keine Kettenbriefe weitersende # was sollen diese locken? können haare nicht einfach glatt sein? # Was? Ich war besoffen? Nö! Sonst könnt ich mich ja dran erinnern # Wer is eig. Max Mustermann & wieso hat er so viele Kreditkarten? # Wer mich gruschelt - will mich bumsen ! # wikipedia macht meine hausaufgaben # Wir kommen ohne Schulhefte aus - es lebe der Collegeblock # Wir sind sexy,wir sind geil,wir sind Dorfkinder,das hat style! # wittekind gymnasium rockt..! <3 # Wittekind-Gymnasium # Wo bleiben die Jungs, die größer sind als wir??? # yooliety.de # ~*Jeder braucht eine beste Freundin die Anna heißt~* # ♂Ich weiß dass er ein Arschloch ist, ich steh trotzdem auf ihn!♂ # ﻻ du hast alle Gruppen gelesen...gibs zu, du stehst auf mich!